Will the Road ever Unwind?
by live-love-and-read
Summary: Percy and Annabeth attend high school with the idea that mortal classes will be much easier than camp. They soon realize they're wrong. They suspect they aren't the only ones in school who aren't mortal. Not to mention their future relationship rides on the hope that they both get a prestigious scholarship. Will the pressure get to both of them or will they make it out together?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. This is my first fanfic, so I hope you guys like it. It's still in progress so it would mean a lot if you could write a review. Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

Chapter 1

Annabeths pov

Let me just say that dating Percy definitely has its down sides. Ever since we both had turned sixteen and the battle with Kronos was over, I had been wanting to attend Marises Academy for demigod high schoolers. Percy did not. Simple as that.

"It's too hard annabeth" said Percy as they walked through the forest at camp half blood. "Expectations will be set way too high after what we accomplished last summer."

Thoughts stormed my head as they always did. How on earth-or heavens for that matter- could we ever have a future together if I want to do something with my life and get an education, while all Percy wants to do is eat drowning pancakes and play with my curly hair. I didn't want to say anything that would offended him so I said it as nicely as I could. I looked at the ground and with a steady pace and deep breaths I began.

"Percy, since I met you I knew you were different. You were an amazing friend and we have been through so much together. Why would I want to end that? We have become more than just friends." I cocked my head slightly to the side as I was taken aback in realization that everything I was saying was 100 percent true. "We are something special now. Something I know we both love to be."

As I finished that sentence I truly did believe it. I loved him. But I doubted I would admit it too often. I enjoyed being tricky. But right now I knew he needed some extra encouragement. I looked up from the ground and turned my head towards him. I laid my head on his chest and slowly looked up, eager to look into his big sea green eyes. When I finally tilted my head to to meet his gaze-

"KAKAAAH"

What was that? Some freaky weird noise just came out from my boyfriends mouth. That wasn't exactly attractive. I heard it again, louder this time. My head jolted backwards away from his mouth which was making the gross sound.

"Ugh stupid birds" said Percy

"What the hades was that?!" I said angrily "did you not hear anything I just said?"

" No sorry, I just wanted these birds to talk to me. Am I not attractive to birds?"

" Your not attractive to me right now." I mumbled.

Percy didn't seem to notice my comment. God he was strange some times. I'm glad he passed up the offer of becoming a god because I know that the world would go down hill from here if Percy was partly in charge of running it.

"Percy, you are by far the stupidest guy in the planet. Without me I can guarantee you that you would not be able to get your head out of plastic bag."

Why would I have a plastic bag over my head anywa-

Before he could finish that sentence my fist came flying through the air and smacked him right in the forhead **.**

"So you can cover that big bruise on your face sea weed brain" I said with my voice full of irritation but also laughter as I watched him stumble backwards shocked.

"I'm sensing you want something from me. Let me guess you still want to go to that school"

"WELL DUH I STILL WANT TO GO TO THAT SCHOOL! WE WERE JUST TALKING ABOUT IT BEFORE YOU GOT DISTRACTED WITH YOUR BIRD CALLING."

"Geez wise girl, calm your temper, your scaring me."

I shut my eyes, mad at myself for yelling. Maybe we just need a compromise.

"Percy, I get you don't want to go to a Demi God school, or any school. But I really do" I pleaded. "Would you be okay if we went to Goode high school. I heard Paul is a teacher there.

He considers this for a moment, and his face made a weird shape. Almost as if he was struggling trying to focus his mind on something. _Does this guy never think_ I wondered. After a moment he nodded

"Yah I'd like that. You would come though right?"

"Duh I would come, who's gunna make sure you don't walk into an open locker thinking its your class?" I teased. He smiled at that. "Now, let's go get you a paper bag to cover that bruise on your face" I said

With that, I was hopeful for our high school experience together. I wondered what a mortal school would be like. I guess it couldn't be that bad, I thought. But I wondered for a moment. Things have been going okay since this war. At some point the scales gunna tip. Things will get either really good, or really bad...

I didn't finish my thought, which rarely happened. For right now we just walked back to the cabins, side by side.

 **please check out the next chapters and if you have a community you think this story should be in, let me know or let the community know. Thank you.**

 **Also, if you favourite this story I'll favourite yours back.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys. Here's chapter two. Sorry if it's kind of short. It actually took me forever to figure out how to upload a new chapter. Once again, I don't own PJO. Also, If any of you guys are staff in a community, it would really mean a lot if you could PM me. Thanks**

Chapter Two

Annabeth's POV

As we walked to our cabins, Percy's expression was unreadable. Maybe he was worried about his reputation at school. I've heard he got kicked out of a lot. Maybe he was worried about the dyslexia and ADHD. But that seems odd because I have it too, and I wouldn't let them it get in my way. But of course, I'm the daughter of the goddess or wisdom so I make better choices than Percy anyway. Speaking of the goddess of wisdom, I wonder what Athena is thinking of us right now. She's probably watching us walk side by side as this very moment. She's most likely happy that were not holding hands. Of course, the fact that were not holding hands would make the goddess of love, Aphrodite very upset.

When I snapped out of my thoughts, we were two steps away from my cabin. I turned the door knob and stepped inside the wooden room. Before I shut the door, I turned around to face Percy and nodded as if to say thank you for walking with me and for agreeing to start school with me. Percy didn't seem to notice my gesture, or that I was blocking the entrance way, because he just walked straight into me. "Um, where are you going?" I asked in confusion. Percy looked at me as if he didn't understand the question. His head turned side to side startled as if he couldn't understand why I wasn't allowing him to come in the cabin-which was against camp rules anyway. "I'm coming inside" he stated as if it were no big deal at all. A strange noise came out of my mouth; half like a laugh, half like a gasp. Percy chuckled lightly. "Let me in" he said. From the left of my cabin, I heard a few Aphrodite kids yell out "Yah, let him in," they chuckled and then made a few other comments and then a kissing face which then resulted in huge outbursts of laughter. I felt the blood rush to my face and I knew I was beat red. I quickly slammed the door in Percy's face and heard a crunch. _Was that his nose?_ I didn't feel like thinking about apologizing, even though Percy hadn't done anything too wrong. He probably just wanted to hang out some more. _Great, now he has a bruise on his head and maybe a broken nose too._

I kicked off my shoes and stepped over to my bed so that I could lie down. I felt flattered that Percy liked me, and I was so glad I liked him back. I just wanted to take things slow. I would never be like those Aphrodite girls, or the way their mom wants me to be, _but that doesn't mean I can't still be in a relationship_ I reasoned with myself.

I sat there thinking about that for a moment. Percy was a good guy, regardless of being a dumb seaweed brain sometimes. I have a feeling he has the same hope of taking things slow. After all, we have our whole life to spend together if things worked out. "I hope it does," I said softly out loud. I'd be starting high school with him in just a month, and I'm praying that the way we act around each other stays the same. Being at the same school together is a perfect opportunity to spend time together as normal demigod teenagers-hopefully the demigod part won't cause any trouble.

I closed my eyes and my breathing softened, and before I knew it, I was asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry that this chapter is so short. I'm hoping to get the next one (which will be longer) out this week. Let me know what you guys think of Percy's POV instead of Annabeth's.**

Percy's POV

'Ow' was the only word coming to mind. Annabeth had just slammed the door right on my nose and now I'm bleeding like a waterfall. I don't exactly know what just happened but all I wanted to do was hang out with her a bit more.

I walked to the water, well more of a hobble to the water, my back was hunched over so that the blood won't stain my clothes. I reached the water and stared at myself in the rippling reflection. I looked from the bottom up. My legs, stomach, chest, face and then hair. I remember the time when Annabeth and I had landed on an island resort run by a 'witch' to put it in nice terms. I looked in a mirror and all the sorcerer talked about was how I could improve myself. Long story short she turned me into a Gini pig but Annabeth saved me. Based on that crazy memory I hadn't really cared about my appearance since then, but all that's been on my mind right now is how everyone at school will perceive me. _Am I good enough?_ I knew the answer. I mean I knew what I was _suppose_ d to know. Yah, I'm good enough, it shouldn't matter what people think anyway. I fight monsters every day so I got to be good. But still... the thoughts of not fitting in clouded my mind.

I hadn't realized that my nose was stilling gushing blood until I snapped out of my thoughts and noticed the water turning slightly red. I pinched it for about 5 minutes until it stopped bleeding. Then I got up and walked to my cabin. Passing the Athena Cabin I could see Annabeth through the window lying on her bed. I continued to walk. I had intentions to do better this coming year at school. _I won't be lying in my bed_ when _I could be studying._ Not to say that Annabeth doesn't have intentions to do well. I'm absolutely sure she does, but I want to prove that I'm not such a sea weed brain after all. I'll be a Wise _dude. Yah, I like the sound of that._ She can be my Wise Girl and I will be her Wise Dude. I got to my cabin and in I went to study.


End file.
